Angels in Peekskill
by Blair-Warner02
Summary: What do you get when 'The Facts of Life' girls meet 'Charlie's Angels' ? FULL FANFIC. Please read and review.
1. A Crime is Committed

Chapter 1  
  
June 11, 2003 11:02 PM  
  
A dark figure climbed up the mansion walls and onto a balcony. The figure opened a window and climbed in. The figure was in the master bedroom. It removed a painting from the wall revealing a safe. The figure had little trouble opening the safe and proceeded to steal a very valuable diamond ring.  
  
~*~ 11:21 PM  
  
A limo pulled up to the mansion, the driver John opened the door and Tad and Blair Warner emerge.  
  
"Thank you, John." Tad said. "We'll see you in the morning."  
  
The limo drives away as Blair and Tad walk up to the front door where they are met by the butler, Wendell.  
  
"How was your evening?" Wendell asked.  
  
"It was lovely" Blair said. "I'm really tired, I think I am going to go up to bed."  
  
"I'll be up in a minute." Tad said. "Wendell you may go now."  
  
"Goodnight Sir." Wendell said as he left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Blair walked into the bedroom and screamed. Tad came rushing in.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tad asked.  
  
"Someone's been in here." Blair said pointing to the open safe.  
  
"I'll call security." Tad said picking up the phone.  
  
"Tad, my diamond ring is missing." Blair said.  
  
"Paul is not answering." Tad said hanging up the phone.  
  
"I'm going to go check on the baby." Blair said.  
  
"I'll go find Paul." Tad said. "And wake up all the servants."  
  
~*~  
  
Blair walked into the baby's room and found her sleeping peacefully then she woke up the nanny, Fran.  
  
Tad walked to the security guard's station and knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. Tad turned around to walk away and saw Paul, the security guard, lying on the ground next to a shovel. He was dead.  
  
~*~  
  
June 12, 2003 12:01 AM  
  
The police had arrived at the house; they were questioning all the servants who had been awakened by Tad after he had found Paul's body. The servants all went back to bed after being questioned.  
  
The police left finally at 12:34 AM, Blair and Tad were left alone in the living room.  
  
"Who do you think could have done this?" Blair asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tad said. "Maybe one of the servants."  
  
"I hope not." Blair said.  
  
"I think I'll hire a private detective to be sure." Tad said. "I have a friend who owes me a favor."  
  
~*~  
  
9:00 AM PST ~12:00 PM EST  
  
Sabrina Duncan, Jill Munroe and Kelly Garrett were sitting in the Townsend Detective Agency waiting for info on their next case. John Bosley sat at his desk waiting for a phone call about their next assignment. The phone rang Bosley picked it up and put it on speakerphone.  
  
"Good Morning Angels!" Charlie said.  
  
"Good Morning Charlie!" all three said in unison.  
  
"Are you ready for your next case?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Ready Charlie." Bosley said.  
  
Bosley started the slide show; a picture of Tad and Blair appeared.  
  
"This is my friend Tad Warner and his wife Blair. Last night someone broke into their mansion and stole a valuable diamond ring, while they were out at a party." Charlie said.  
  
"Don't they have security?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Tad found the security guard dead." Charlie said. "He was hit over the head with a shovel."  
  
"Who else knew about the ring?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Just the servants and a few of Mrs. Warner's close friends." Charlie said.  
  
Another picture appeared on the screen, it was a picture of nine people standing side-by-side, the servants.  
  
"The man on the far left is Paul, the security guard." Charlie said. "He's the one Mr. Warner found dead."  
  
"Next to him is the chauffer, John." Charlie said. "He drove the Warner's to the party and back the night of the robbery."  
  
"Next to him is the gardener, Mike." Charlie said. "It was his shovel that killed the security guard."  
  
Charlie then told Bosley and the Angels about the other six people in the picture; Wendell (the butler), Jim (the cook), Fran (the nanny), Kim and Mindy (the maids) and Kate (the stable hand.)  
  
Another picture appeared on the screen this one a group picture of Blair Warner and her closest friends; Jo Polniaczek, Natalie Green, Tootie Ramsey and Mrs. Edna Garrett.  
  
"The Warner's don't think her friends had anything to do with the robbery." Charlie said.  
  
"Bosley, I've arranged for you to be the Warner's temporary security guard." Charlie said. Kelly, you will be a stable hand."  
  
"Jill, you're going to be a maid." Charlie said. "And Sabrina I've arranged for you to stay in the guesthouse as one of Mr. Warner's friends."  
  
"Charlie will you be joining us this time?" Jill asked.  
  
"Sorry Angel." Charlie said. "I'm going to be very busy with my new tennis instructor."  
  
"Charlie you know I could teach you how to play tennis." Jill said.  
  
"You know the rules, Jill." Charlie said. "Better start packing, your going to Peekskill." 


	2. The Angels Arrive

Chapter 2  
  
June 13, 2003  
  
Blair was in the kitchen early the next morning talking to the chef about a cake.  
  
". And I want it decorated with pink roses." Blair said.  
  
The doorbell rang. After answering the door, Wendell came into the kitchen.  
  
"Mrs. Warner there is a young lady here to see you." Wendell said.  
  
"Thank you Wendell, I'll be there in a minute." Blair said.  
  
"Jim, don't forget to put 'Happy Birthday Madison' in pink frosting on the cake." Blair said.  
  
"Will do." Jim said.  
  
Blair walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jill was waiting for her.  
  
"Hi" Jill said. "I'm Jill Munroe, your new maid."  
  
"We've been expecting you." Blair said. "I'll have the other maids help you get settled."  
  
Blair left the room as the doorbell rang again. Wendell answered the door. It was Jo, Jamie and Tisha.  
  
"Hi guys, can you wait in the living room for a minute?" Blair asked.  
  
Jamie, Tisha and Jo went into the living room. Blair asked Wendell to look for the other maids. Just then Blair heard Jo scream and run out of the living room.  
  
"Jo, what's wrong?" Blair asked.  
  
"That woman in the living room." Jo said.  
  
"Oh" Blair said dragging Jo back into the living room. "That's Jill Munroe, our new maid."  
  
"That's a relief." Jo said. "For a minute there I thought I had stumbled into a Farrah Fawcett Convention."  
  
"Excuse me." Jill said. "But who is Farrah Fawcett?"  
  
"Oh, she was on a show back in the '70's, it was about three private detectives and a speaker box." Jo said. "But for the life of me I can't remember what it was called."  
  
"Hmm, I've never heard of her." Jill said.  
  
"Well you must have girls would line up outside hair salons so they could have her hairdo." Jo said.  
  
"Mom, you're scaring me." Jamie said.  
  
"Sorry, I don't think I've heard of her." Jill said. "But you remind me of one of the girls on that show 'The Facts of Life.'"  
  
"Never heard of it." Jo said. "Have you Blair?"  
  
"No, I can't say that I have." Blair said.  
  
The maids, Kim and Mindy, entered the living room.  
  
"You wanted to see us?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yes, Kim and Mindy this is the new maid." Blair said.  
  
"Jill Munroe." Jill said introducing herself.  
  
"I'd like you to show her around." Blair said.  
  
"Very well." Mindy said.  
  
Kim, Mindy and Jill left the room.  
  
Tad entered through the front door with Sabrina.  
  
"Blair, the new security guard is here his name is Bosley." Tad said. "And this is Sabrina, she'll be staying in the guesthouse."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Blair said.  
  
"You too." Sabrina said.  
  
"This is Jo, Jamie and Tisha." Blair said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jo said. "Are you a friend of Tad's?"  
  
"Yes, from college." Sabrina said.  
  
"Wendell will show you to the guesthouse." Blair said.  
  
"Thank you." Sabrina said.  
  
Wendell took Sabrina to the guesthouse.  
  
"And you two." Blair said to Jamie and Tisha. "I want you to stay out of trouble and be polite to our guest."  
  
"For how much?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Jamie!" Jo exclaimed. "You shouldn't be asking your Aunt Blair for money."  
  
"It's OK, Jo." Blair said. "I'll give you $1,000 each."  
  
"Deal" Jamie said. "Can we go ride Brownie?"  
  
"Sure." Blair said handing Jamie and Tisha $1000 each. "Make sure Kate knows you are riding him."  
  
"We will." Jamie said. "C'mon Tisha."  
  
Jamie and Tisha set off toward the stables.  
  
"Kate!" Tisha called.  
  
"She's not here." Kelly said.  
  
"Who are you?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I'm Kelly." Kelly said. "I'm a new stable hand."  
  
"Where's Kate?" Tisha asked.  
  
"She went up to the house for something." Kelly said.  
  
"Oh, OK." Jamie said. "We have permission to ride Brownie."  
  
"OK" Kelly said. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"No" Jamie said. "We can manage."  
  
"Just tell Kate we have him." Tisha said.  
  
"Ok, have fun." Kelly said. "And be careful."  
  
"We always are." Jamie said.  
  
~*~  
  
Blair and Jo were talking in the living room when they heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Blair and Jo ran in the kitchen and found Jim cleaning up something off of the floor.  
  
"Jim, what happened?" Blair asked.  
  
"Oh, it's no big deal." Jim said. "The flour canister just fell on the floor."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Blair said. "I'll get one of the maids to clean it up."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night Jill went over to the guesthouse.  
  
"Hi Bri, need me to clean anything?" Jill asked.  
  
"No, did you find out anything?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Nothing much, just that there is a party going on tomorrow evening." Jill said.  
  
"For who?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"It's the Warner's daughter Madison's first birthday." Jill said. "It's also known that if anything goes wrong on the day of a party, Mrs. Warner has a fit and starts firing people on the staff."  
  
"Has she recently fired anybody?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Two month's ago she fired the nanny." Jill said. "Apparently she got drunk on her night off."  
  
"And Mrs. Warner didn't see her capable of watching the baby." Sabrina said.  
  
"Right" Jill said.  
  
"The other maids are nice." Jill said. "Except they made me clean up this huge flour mess in the kitchen just because I was new." 


	3. Nosy Questions

Chapter 3  
  
June 14, 2003  
  
The next morning Blair and Mrs. Garrett were sitting in the living room drinking tea.  
  
"I noticed you have some new people on your staff." Mrs. Garrett said. "What are their names?"  
  
"The new security guard is called Bosley." Blair said. "I think it's his last name."  
  
"Jill is our new maid." Blair said. "Jo met her yesterday and thought she was some actress from a '70's TV show."  
  
"Don't you have a new stable hand too?" Mrs. G asked while taking a drink of tea.  
  
"Yes, her name is Kelly Garrett." Blair said.  
  
Mrs. Garrett started choking on her tea.  
  
"Mrs. Garrett, are you all right?" Blair asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, did you say Kelly Garrett?" Mrs. G asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you know her?" Blair asked.  
  
"I think she might be my daughter." Mrs. G said.  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina was on the phone talking to Charlie.  
  
"I need you to run those names through the computer." Sabrina said. "I'm heading out to the stables now to talk to Kelly."  
  
"OK" Sabrina said. "Bye Charlie."  
  
"Who's Charlie?" said a voice behind Sabrina. Sabrina turned around and saw Jamie and Tisha standing in front of her.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Tisha asked.  
  
"No" Sabrina said. "He's my boss."  
  
Jamie saw Sabrina's gun lying on the table.  
  
"Why do you carry a gun?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Because I have a permit." Sabrina said.  
  
"Why do you have a permit?" Tisha asked.  
  
"Because I need one to carry a gun." Sabrina said.  
  
"What do you do anyway?" Jamie asked.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"We were sent to tell you that lunch will be served in about a half hour." Jamie said.  
  
"OK" Sabrina said. "I'll be there."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Jamie said.  
  
"It's none of your business." Sabrina said. "Now if you'll excuse me I was just heading out to the stables."  
  
Sabrina, Jamie and Tisha left the guesthouse. Sabrina headed for the stables while Jamie and Tisha headed for the main house. When Jamie and Tisha saw Sabrina enter the stables they turned around and went back to the guesthouse.  
  
The door was always unlocked so they let themselves in.  
  
"Push redial on the phone." Tisha said.  
  
Jamie picked up the phone and pushed redial.  
  
"It's an answering machine." Jamie said.  
  
"Hang up." Tisha said.  
  
"No wait." Jamie said. "I just found out something very interesting."  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina walked into the stables.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kate asked.  
  
"Is Kelly around?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her yet today." Kate said. "Would you like to ride one of the horses?"  
  
"Maybe later." Sabrina said admiring a brown horse with a patch of white on his forehead. "He's beautiful, what's his name?"  
  
"That's Brownie." Kate said. "I can have him ready later if you'd like to ride him."  
  
"That would be great." Sabrina said. "I'll see you after lunch."  
  
~*~  
  
Kelly was walking towards the main house when she spotted the gardener.  
  
"Hi" Kelly said.  
  
"Hi" Mike said, "I haven't seen you around here before."  
  
"I'm new, my name's Kelly." Kelly said.  
  
"I'm Mike." Mike said.  
  
"Have you worked here long?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Over twenty years." Mike said.  
  
"So you knew Paul?" Kelly asked,  
  
"He was my best friend." Mike said.  
  
"How did he die?" Kelly asked.  
  
"You sure ask a lot of nosy questions." Mike said.  
  
"Sorry" Kelly said.  
  
Kelly heard the front door of the mansion open. Mrs. Garrett walked out. As she was walking down the path she dropped her purse and it's contents spilled everywhere."  
  
"Let me help you." Kelly said picking up stuff off of the ground.  
  
Kelly picked up an old photograph of an infant and gave it to Mrs. G.  
  
"Thank you." Mrs. G said sticking it back in her purse.  
  
~*~  
  
After lunch Jamie and Tisha got in the back of the limo.  
  
"Driver we would like to go to the mall." Jamie said.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you found out now?" Tisha asked.  
  
"OK" Jamie said. "Sabrina is a private detective."  
  
"Whoa!" Tisha said. "How did you find out?"  
  
"The answering machine said something about a Charles Townsend Detective Agency." Jamie said.  
  
Tisha pushed the button to put up the window dividing them from the driver.  
  
"Where are we really going?" Tisha asked.  
  
"Los Angeles" Jamie said. "I want to see what Charlie looks like."  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina went to the stables after lunch. Kate was waiting with Brownie.  
  
"He's all yours." Kate said.  
  
"Thanks" Sabrina said. "You have something on your bandana?"  
  
"What?" Kate asked.  
  
"I don't know it looks like baby powder." Sabrina said.  
  
"That must be what it is then." Kate said.  
  
"How did you get baby powder on yourself?" Sabrina asked. "You're not the nanny."  
  
"Why do you care how I got baby powder on my clothes?" Kate snapped. "Mind your own business."  
  
"Sorry" Sabrina said as she rode off.  
  
~*~  
  
John stopped the limo outside the mall. Jamie and Tisha got out and started walking in the mall. After they watched John leave they walked back out and took a cab to the airport.  
  
"Why do you want to see what Charlie looks like?" Tisha asked.  
  
"You know Jill, the new maid?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah" Tisha said.  
  
"I found out she is a private detective too." Jamie said. "And so is Kelly, the stable hand."  
  
"Really?" Tisha asked. "The new security guard too?"  
  
"Yup" Jamie said. "I asked all of them about Charlie."  
  
"What did they say?" Tisha asked.  
  
"They wouldn't tell me anything?" Jamie said.  
  
~*~  
  
Jill walked down to the stables during her break.  
  
"Hi, Kelly." Jill said.  
  
"Hi, Jill." Kelly said.  
  
"Are you OK?" Jill asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kelly said. "You know that woman with the red hair that was at the house earlier?"  
  
"Yeah" Jill said. "What about her?"  
  
"I think she's my mother." Kelly said. "She has a picture of me in her purse."  
  
"Are you sure she's your mother." Jill asked.  
  
"I have a picture of my mother right here." Kelly said handing it to Jill.  
  
"Kelly the woman who was at the house today, her name is Edna Garrett and this is a picture of her." Jill said. "I believe she is your mother. She's coming back in about two hours, you can see her then."  
  
"And I thought Garrett was a family name of one of the nun's at the orphanage." Kelly said.  
  
~*~  
  
Jamie and Tisha walked around the airport after buying two tickets to LA.  
  
"Hide!" Tisha said pulling Jamie behind a wall.  
  
"Why?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I forgot my mom was picking Aunt Natalie up from the airport." Tisha said. "They are over there."  
  
"When does our plane leave?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Not for another half-hour." Tisha said.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to lay low until we can get on the plane." Jamie said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Natalie!" Tootie shrieked as she saw her best friend walk through the gate. Tootie had given up on being called Dorothy.  
  
"Tootie, I missed you." Natalie said. "How's Tisha?"  
  
"She's fine." Tootie said. "She and Jamie have been stuck together like glue."  
  
"Where are they?" Natalie asked. "Did you bring them with you?"  
  
"No, they are back at Blair's with Jo." Tootie said. "How was your flight?"  
  
"Long" Natalie said. "I have to go find my luggage and then we can go."  
  
"OK" Tootie said. "Let's go everyone's been dying to see you."  
  
~*~  
  
"John where are you?"  
  
"I just dropped off the kids at the mall." John said. "I'm coming back now."  
  
"I have a bit of interesting news for you." John said. "The woman staying in the guesthouse is a private detective."  
  
"That's very interesting. I'll take care of her right away."  
  
~*~  
  
Kelly walked into the house and spotted Mrs. G sitting by herself in the living room.  
  
"Excuse me" Kelly said. "Could I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." Mrs. G said. "Sit down."  
  
"Could I ask you a personal question?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Sure" Mrs. G asked.  
  
"When I helped you pick up your things earlier, I saw a picture of a baby and I was wondering who it was." Kelly said. "I have the same picture."  
  
"I see." Mrs. G said. "That's a picture of my daughter, Kelly."  
  
"I recognized that picture." Kelly said. "It's a picture of me."  
  
"I know." Mrs. G said tears running down her face.  
  
"You know?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Yes, when I found out who you were I wasn't sure how to approach you." Mrs. G said.  
  
"The last time I saw you, you were only a baby." Mrs. G said. "You've grown up to be very beautiful."  
  
"I grew up in an orphanage." Kelly said. "They told me my parents abandoned me because they didn't love me anymore."  
  
"We didn't abandon you." Mrs. G said. "We were in a horrible car crash, they told me you died."  
  
Kelly was crying now too.  
  
"I didn't believe you were dead." Mrs. G said. "I've been looking for you ever since."  
  
Kelly and Mrs. G hugged, they were both crying.  
  
"I am your mother and you are my daughter." Mrs. G said. "And I do love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Natalie and Tootie were talking in the car on the way to the mansion.  
  
". So Tad found the security guard dead." Tootie said.  
  
"Really?" Natalie asked. "Do they know who did it?"  
  
"No, but all of a sudden, they have new people on the staff and there is someone staying in the guesthouse." Tootie said.  
  
"Who?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Just one of Tad's friends from college." Tootie said. "I think she was just invited to Maddie's party."  
  
"Probably" Natalie said. "I was doing this crossword puzzle on the plane and I was wondering if you could help me out?"  
  
"Sure" Tootie said. "What do you need?"  
  
"A five-letter word for celestial being." Natalie said.  
  
"Try angel." Tootie said.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later Jamie and Tisha arrived in LA.  
  
"OK now what?" Tisha asked.  
  
"Find a phone book." Jamie said.  
  
"Over there." Tisha said pointing to a phone booth. "There should be a phone book in there."  
  
Jamie and Tisha ran over to the phone booth.  
  
"What do I look under?" Tisha asked.  
  
"Townsend, Charles." Jamie said.  
  
"Unlisted." Tisha said.  
  
"See if there is an agency listing." Jamie said.  
  
~*~  
  
Jill was watering plants when Kim and Mindy walked up to her.  
  
"We have to go downstairs and help set up for the party." Kim said.  
  
"OK" Jill said. "I'll be there when I finish with the plants."  
  
"Don't be long." Mindy said.  
  
"I won't." Jill said.  
  
Kim and Mindy walked away.  
  
"So what do you think of her?" Kim asked.  
  
"She's nice." Mindy said. "But she does ask a lot of nosy questions."  
  
Kim nodded her head in agreement.  
  
~*~  
  
Jill went down to the dining room to help decorate and set up for the party. She spotted Kelly helping too.  
  
"Why aren't you in the stables?" Jill asked.  
  
"I have the rest of the afternoon off." Kelly said.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Jill asked.  
  
"I found out Mrs. Garrett is my mother." Kelly said. "And she asked the Warner's if I could come to Maddie's party."  
  
"Where's Bri?" Jill asked. "I haven't seen her much today."  
  
"She went back to the guesthouse to call Charlie." Kelly said.  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina was on the phone with Charlie.  
  
"Thanks Charlie." Sabrina said. "I think I've got it all figured out now."  
  
~*~  
  
Bosley saw a car pull up to the gate.  
  
"I wonder who that is?" Bosley said. "I thought everybody who was supposed to be here was already here."  
  
Bosley looked over at the list of people allowed through the gate. None of the servants had left except for the limo driver and he came back. The Warner's were still there. Kelly and Jill hadn't left and he had just seen Sabrina go to the guesthouse. Mrs. Warner's friend Jo was still there and so was Mrs. Garrett.  
  
"Ah" Bosley said looking at the names of two people who hadn't yet arrived. "It must be Natalie and Tootie."  
  
Bosley let them through the gate. After the gate was closed, he turned around and watched the guesthouse blow up.  
  
Bosley stood there stunned and then realization set in.  
  
"SABRINA!" 


	4. Visiting the Agency

Chapter 4  
  
Jamie and Tisha walked into the office of the agency. There was a man sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
  
"We're looking for Charlie." Jamie said.  
  
"I'm Charlie." Charlie said. "How can I help you?"  
  
"We just wanted to know what you looked like." Tisha said. "We overheard Sabrina talking to you on the phone and she wouldn't tell us what you looked like."  
  
"Neither would Kelly, Jill or Bosley." Jamie said.  
  
"I see." Said Charlie. "The reason Kelly, Jill and Sabrina wouldn't tell you what I look like is because they don't know, they have never seen me.'  
  
"What about Bosley?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Bosley is just doing his job." Charlie said. "He's not allowed to tell anybody what I look like."  
  
"Why can't anyone know what you look like?" Tisha asked.  
  
"I helped send a lot of people to prison and eventually they will be released." Charlie said. "And I have decided to remain anonymous."  
  
"Why?" Jamie asked.  
  
"To avoid being kidnapped." Charlie said. "Or used as bait to lure the Angels into danger."  
  
"Angels?" Tisha asked.  
  
"Kelly, Jill and Sabrina." Charlie said. "They're called Angels."  
  
"Oh" Jamie said.  
  
"I knew the Angels would be safer if they couldn't identify me." Charlie said. "They would be very hard to replace if I'd I had lost any of them."  
  
"That makes sense." Jamie said. "But don't they ever try to see what you look like?"  
  
"All the time." Charlie said.  
  
~*~  
  
A loud boom was heard throughout the entire house.  
  
"What was that?" Kim asked.  
  
"I don't know." Mindy said. "It can't be anything good."  
  
~*~  
  
Natalie and Tootie burst through the front door.  
  
"Blair, the guesthouse just exploded." Natalie said.  
  
"Where's Tisha?" Tootie asked frantically.  
  
"I don't know." Blair said. "I haven't seen her or Jamie in awhile."  
  
"Everybody in the living room." Tad said. "We need a head count."  
  
"I'll call 911." Blair said. "And I want Fran and Maddie down here too."  
  
"I'll round up the servants." Wendell said as he left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Wendell walked into the dining room where Kim, Mindy, Kelly and Jill were.  
  
"Everybody go to the living room." Wendell said.  
  
"What happened?" Kelly asked.  
  
"The guesthouse exploded." Wendell said.  
  
"Sabrina!" Jill said.  
  
"Let's go." Kelly said.  
  
Kelly and Jill ran out the back door as Kim and Mindy headed for the living room.  
  
~*~  
  
The police, firefighters and paramedics were on their way. All the servants were standing in the living room. Tad, Jo, Natalie, Tootie, Mrs. G and Blair holding Madison were also in the living room. Tootie and Jo were frantic; Jamie and Tisha were nowhere to be found.  
  
~*~  
  
Bosley ran out of the security guard station just in time to stop Jill and Kelly from going near the guesthouse.  
  
"Girls, you can't go in there." Bosley said. "You'll get yourself killed."  
  
"Sabrina's in there, Bos." Jill said.  
  
"I know." Bosley said. "You can't go in there, I don't want you two hurt too."  
  
Sirens could now be heard in the background.  
  
"I have to go let them through the gate." Bosley said. "Let the firefighters handle it. Promise me you won't go near the guesthouse."  
  
"We promise." Kelly said.  
  
Bosley ran back to his post to let the emergency vehicles through the gate. As soon as he opened the gate the phone rang.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the mansion John was telling everyone that he took Jamie and Tisha to the mall.  
  
"You took them to the mall." Jo said. "They didn't have permission."  
  
"I didn't know that." John said. "They told me they had permission."  
  
"It's OK, John." Tad said. "Pick them up later, everybody needs to calm down."  
  
"Where did Kelly and your new maid go?" Mrs. G asked.  
  
"I guess we have some explaining to do." Blair said.  
  
"I need to go outside and talk to the police." Tad said. "Nobody leaves this room."  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina lay on the ground about 50 feet behind the guesthouse. She sat up and surveyed her surroundings, the guesthouse was totally engulfed in flames and standing only a few feet away from her was Brownie.  
  
Sabrina stood up and grabbed the horse by his reins.  
  
"Well Brownie, it looks like my cover has been blown." Sabrina said. 


	5. The Shocking Conclusion

Chapter 5  
  
Kelly and Jill were watching the firefighters put out the flames when something caught Jill's eye. A figure was walking towards the front of the guesthouse with a horse.  
  
"Kelly look its Sabrina!" Jill exclaimed.  
  
Kelly and Jill ran over to Sabrina and gave her hugs.  
  
"Are you OK?" Jill asked.  
  
"I could've been in there." Sabrina said tears running down her face. "I'm fine, I just have a few bumps and bruises."  
  
"Bri, why do you have Brownie?" Kelly asked. "I thought you were calling Charlie."  
  
"I called Charlie." Sabrina said. "Then I saw Brownie out back by himself and when I went out to get him the explosion threw me about 50 feet."  
  
"I'll bring him back to the stables for you." Kelly said taking the reins.  
  
"Thanks." Sabrina said.  
  
"Are you sure your OK?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Sabrina said wiping away tears. "I also solved the case."  
  
"You did!" Jill exclaimed. "Tell us."  
  
"Later" Sabrina said. "It's better everyone hears it at the same time."  
  
~*~  
  
The firefighters finally got the fire out. The police were done questioning everybody and the paramedics had checked out Sabrina. Everyone was told that Kelly, Jill, Sabrina and Bosley were private detectives hired to find Blair's diamond ring.  
  
Sabrina and Jill entered the living room.  
  
"Your OK!" Blair exclaimed. "How?"  
  
"She'll explain later." Jill said. "She's still a little shook up."  
  
Kelly came in a few minutes later.  
  
"Bri, that horse saved your life." Kelly said. "He broke his stall to get out."  
  
"Really?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"It's totally busted." Kelly said.  
  
"Wow!" Sabrina said.  
  
"Yeah, I had to put him in an empty stall." Kelly said.  
  
The phone rang and Tad answered it.  
  
"I see." Tad said. "Thanks Bosley."  
  
Tad hung up the phone.  
  
"Well it seems Jamie and Tisha flew to LA to see your boss." Tad said to the Angels.  
  
"Charlie?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Yep" Tad said. "He sent them back on a plane, they should be back in time for the party."  
  
"So the party's still on?" Natalie asked.  
  
"I don't see why not, we have nothing else to do." Tad said. "So let's have a party."  
  
"Where did Jamie and Tisha get the money to fly to LA?" Tootie asked.  
  
"I don't know." Jo said. "Maybe BLAIR can fill you in."  
  
"Blair" Tootie said. "Can you tell me where my daughter got the money to fly to LA?"  
  
~*~  
  
About five hours later Jamie and Tisha were back from their trip. They were both grounded for a month. Everyone was in the dining room celebrating Madison's first birthday.  
  
"So Sabrina, when are you going to tell us, who did it?" Jill asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when the all servants get in here." Sabrina said.  
  
Tad called all of the servants into the room.  
  
"OK Bri, everyone's here." Jill said. "Who did it?"  
  
"It was Paul." Sabrina said.  
  
"Paul?" Tad said. "But he's dead and the ring wasn't found on his body."  
  
"I know." Sabrina said. "You see Paul was the brother of the nanny you fired."  
  
"He wanted revenge?" Tad asked.  
  
"Yes, but he needed help." Sabrina said. "He knew that you were going out that night so he paid John to keep you away long enough so he could steal the diamond ring."  
  
"What Paul didn't know was that John was working with someone else." Sabrina said. "He was struck on the head with Mike's shovel."  
  
"By Mike?" Blair asked.  
  
"No, Mike and Paul were best friends." Kelly said. "We took him off the suspect list."  
  
"It was Kate." Sabrina said. "She used Mike's shovel to throw suspicion on him."  
  
"She took the ring out of his pocket?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yes, she held on to it until the next day when we arrived." Sabrina said. "When Kelly started asking questions she got rid of the ring."  
  
"Then Jamie and Tisha started asking me questions." Sabrina said. "When I left the guesthouse they pushed redial on my phone and found out I was a private detective."  
  
"John overheard the girls talking about me and tipped off Kate who was already on to me and she planted the bomb blowing up the guesthouse." Sabrina said.  
  
"So where is the ring?" Jill asked.  
  
"Oh that's the best part." Sabrina said.  
  
"Jamie and Tisha went down to the stables to ride Brownie, Kate wasn't there." Sabrina said. "Later I saw what I thought was baby powder on Kate's bandana."  
  
"But then I remembered that Jill had to clean up a huge flour mess in the kitchen." Sabrina said. "Kate threw the ring in the cake batter where it was baked into this cake."  
  
"That's an interesting story." Kate said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Sabrina. "Too bad it isn't true."  
  
"Drop it." Kelly said pointing her gun at Kate. Kate dropped the gun.  
  
"Cut the cake." Sabrina said.  
  
Blair cut the cake and took the first piece out. The ring could be seen sticking out of the side.  
  
"You're both fired." Blair said to John and Kate.  
  
~*~  
  
John and Kate were arrested after the party. Tad went to fix Brownie's stall. The Angels, Bosley, Jamie, Tisha, Jo, Blair, Natalie, Tootie and Mrs. G sat in the living room.  
  
"So I hear you saw Charlie." Jill said. "What does he look like?"  
  
"Jill!" Bosley said. "You know better."  
  
"Oh C'mon, Bos." Kelly said. "Be a sport."  
  
"Yeah, tell us." Sabrina said.  
  
"We can't" Jamie said. "We promised Charlie we wouldn't tell."  
  
"We've been sworn to secrecy." Tisha said.  
  
"But Tisha you can't keep a secret." Natalie said.  
  
"There's a first time for everything." Tisha said.  
  
Bosley laughed and Sabrina punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
June 15, 2003  
  
The next morning the Angels and Bosley prepared to leave.  
  
"Do you have to go so soon?" Mrs. Garrett asked Kelly.  
  
"I won't be gone long." Kelly said. "I'm coming back next week."  
  
"I know." Mrs. Garrett said. "All of you have to come back to testify in court."  
  
"You can also come and see me in LA." Kelly said hugging her mother. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Never forget that I love you." Mrs. Garrett said.  
  
"I love you too." Kelly said.  
  
Jill walked up to Kelly and Mrs. G.  
  
"Are you ready, Kelly." Jill asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." Kelly said. "Where's Bri?"  
  
"Saying goodbye to Brownie." Jill said. "Let's go get her."  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina was in the stables talking to Brownie.  
  
"You know you saved my life yesterday." Sabrina said feeding Brownie a carrot. "I'll never forget that."  
  
"I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't broken your stall." Sabrina said. "And for that I am forever grateful."  
  
"I hope the new stable hand is good to you." Sabrina said.  
  
"She will be." Said a voice behind Sabrina.  
  
Sabrina turned around and saw Blair and a woman standing a few feet away from her.  
  
"This is Amy." Blair said. "She was personally recommended by Charlie."  
  
"By Charlie?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Yes" Blair said. "Did we tell you that Brownie was a gift to us from Charlie?"  
  
"No, you didn't." Sabrina said.  
  
"Oh, before I forget." Blair said. "Tad and I have a present for you."  
  
"You do?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Yes" Blair said handing Sabrina a package. "Open it."  
  
Sabrina opened the package inside was a horseshoe.  
  
"It belonged to Brownie." Blair said. "You're also welcome to come and see him anytime you want."  
  
"Thanks so much." Sabrina said. "You don't know what this means to me."  
  
"You're welcome." Blair said.  
  
Jill and Kelly walked into the stables.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Bri?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Yes" Sabrina said. "I'm ready."  
  
Kelly, Jill and Sabrina walked towards the house passing the pile of ashes that used to be the guesthouse.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later the Angels and Bosley were explaining everything to Charlie.  
  
"I'm so glad you're all OK." Charlie said. "I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you."  
  
"We are too, Charlie." Kelly said. "How are those tennis lessons coming?"  
  
"Not so good, Angel." Charlie said. "I think I'll stick to sailing."  
  
"I'd like to congratulate you on another job well done." Charlie said.  
  
"Thanks Charlie." Jill said.  
  
"Goodbye Angels." Charlie said.  
  
"Goodbye Charlie." Said the Angels.  
  
THE END 


End file.
